


Studhorse

by quicksparrows



Series: Illustrated Collaborations with Emmy [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Illustrated, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: A long time ago, Miklan had been promised something.[Illustrated, NSFW]
Series: Illustrated Collaborations with Emmy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Studhorse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Art by Emmy, text by yours truly.

A long time ago, Miklan had been promised something.

That something was made of many parts. It was power, and it was wealth. It was respect, and it was women. It was birthright. It was promised to him from the time his presence was made known in the womb, and though it had been thoughtlessly taken away from him in his infancy, it had never really left him.

For a long time he lived in the shadow of that promise. His master had kept him in fine stables for seventeen years longer, hoping one day he’d be broken enough to serve their lands as anything but the head. He’d been headstrong and brash, bred to lord over others. Too incorrigible, too demanding, too this, too that. A stallion, with broader shoulders and a stronger back than any other colt they’d bred before. He would not break, not for any beating or whip.

But what else could they have expected of someone bred to be the Gautier studhorse? How could they try to make a gelding out of him?

Leaving hadn’t been difficult. He hadn’t a choice, but staying any longer hadn’t been an option.

Eventually, every man only had himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A gelding is a castrated male horse.


End file.
